fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Fear the Flames
Fear the Flames is an episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Characters Main *Chrome *Bagel *Invader Rob *Mage *Daccino *Hope *Gorge *Flame Dragon *Lord Zorgu Minor *Walter *Mr. McSpud *Billy *Nemre (statue) *Shem (mentioned) Plot Lord Zorgu awakens the Flame Dragon to cause havoc in New City. Inside the Flame Dragon's volcano, a purple ship parks inside of it. Lord Zorgu steps outside and a Zorguian gives him a stick. Lord Zorgu pokes the creature with the stick, unsure of what to do. Meanwhile, Chrome and Bagel are watching the Super Ootball, a parody of the Super Bowl. Chrome and Bagel root and cheer. Hope glances at the TV, and then goes back to whatever she was doing. The Super Ootball is interuppted with breaking news, and Walter informs people of a volcano eruption about to take place. Chrome wonders why New City was built directly next to a volcano and eventually phone calls the other heroes to get ready. By the time the heroes get there, the volcano has already erupted, causing Lord Zorgu to fall on the sidewalk. He dusts himself off and goes back to his ship. Chrome follows Lord Zorgu and tackles him, asking him what he did. Lord Zorgu says he poked some thing with some stick while trying to sound as threatening as possible. Chrome backs away and Lord Zorgu enters his ship. The Flame Dragon flies out of the volcano with lava dripping off of it. Instead of causing havoc, it simply just flies around confused. Lord Zorgu fires missiles at it from his ship, and causes the dragon to break Lord Zorgu's windshield wipers. Lava then drips onto the windshield and melts it, causig it to get into the wiring of the ship. Alarms sound, and Zorguians evacuate. Lord Zorgu slams his fists on the steering wheel in anger, but that only makes things worse. The ship spirals uncontrollably and hits the dragon in the head. It then falls on Chrome's backyard. The camera cuts to Chrome looking at the dragon, poking it with a stick. Daccino asks what it is, and Hope is just as curious. Chrome explains what happened in the events of Flame Dragon, as Chrome put it in a deep sleep after it had been awakened by Shem in an attempt to destroy Chrome's House once and for all. The creature opens it's eyes and recognizes Chrome. He backs away and pushes Mage in front of the creature. Mage aims a gun at the creature, but it smacks it away. Chrome asks how they get it off of his backyard. The heroes attempt to push the dragon out, but it doesn't work and Rob gets stuck under the dragon. The camera cuts to another attempt to get the dragon off by strapping it to a rocket. The rocket flies towards the volcano, but jerks around and hits Chrome in the face. The thing then explodes, with Rob getting crushed by one of the pieces. Attempt 3 is Doug trying to move it with his Dougmobile, but it gets a flat tire. Rob is uninjured until a meteor hits him. The gang give up except Hope, who has an idea. Rob asks from offscreen what it is, and he slowly moves in a wheelchair into view in a full body cast. Rob slowly takes off his casts while Hope tells the heroes her idea. Hope attempts to nurture the dragon back to health. The others walk away, as they think idea probably won't work. Lord Zorgu comes back and sees Hope caring for the dragon. Lord Zorgu swats Hope away and plants a device on the creature's head. The dragon's eyes turn red and the creature begins to turn buildings into debris. TBA. Quotes Trivia *As with other episodes, Mage's guns are made to look unrealistic in order to keep the TV-PG-V rating. References *One of the guns Mage has is a NERF gun, as seen in a pile of guns Mage keeps in Chrome's House for emergencies. Running Gags *Rob getting injured during the attempts to move the dragon. Errors *One of Rob's casts changes position while he's taking off the other casts, and then back once he takes off the cast. Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Episodes Category:Episodes